Immortal Not!
by crazywildchild
Summary: When a quest goes down the drain, their immortal comrade loses his memory. Now, the gang has to reserve this amnesia before their friend loses everything of what he lives for. Can Percy help Castor remember everything before he loses his life?
1. Knock Out

The quest was to find and rescue the trident of Poseidon. Some whack stole the chosen weapon of the god of the sea. Percy Jackson, Poseidon's son, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, Grover Underwood, a protector satyr and Castor Demos, the immortal savior, were outnumbered. They got into a circle to fight the demons slaves of their master. They got the trident back and Percy used it to create a flood. The flood wiped out all of the demons. They went back to the Netherworld and also their master went too. Before she was sucked into the whirlpool, she shot a boomerang towards the heroes. She was aiming for the son of Poseidon.

"This will teach ya." She whispered to the wind.

Percy turned around and was shocked. The boomerang was almost to him but someone pushed him out of way. Castor pushed him. The boomerang hit Castor in the head hard. He fell further than he just pushing Percy. His body started to roll after he landed hard on the stone. Annabeth and Grover gasped. Annabeth ran towards Castor, her brotherly companion, to see if he was all right. He groaned. Castor was faced down. She gripped his upper arms and turned him over. His face was badly cut all over as well as his body. His shirt and pants were cut some and some blood was seeping out. Some blood was bleaching his clothes red. The blonde warrior took Castor into her arms to see the damage. She checked to see if any of his bones were broken. She nodded as she took note that his right arm was. Annabeth smiled. Good, he was left handed. Her boyfriend and Grover came over to see if their immortal best friend was alright. They both knew what Castor was to Annabeth. He was a brother to her and she really was protective of him as he was of her. Her hand moved gently his bangs off his face and revealed a giant bruise on his forehead. Annabeth gasped in surprised.

"Hey, is he?" Grover asked.

"No, he isn't." Annabeth whispered reassuring herself that he wasn't.

Percy nodded. He rubbed Annabeth's arm. This is the only moment she would ever cry in battle, if Castor or any of them were hurt.

"We better get him back to camp." He said while he helped Annabeth up.

He placed Castor's uninjured arm over his shoulder. Percy placed his right arm around Castor's waist. Castor didn't look like Castor for a minute. He wasn't acting childishly. He wouldn't let anyone take a shot to his friends even if he gets hurt in the process. That was his nature to care deeply for creatures or people.

"Who's going to carry him to the truck?" The Satyr questioned.

Annabeth gave him a look. The Satyr jogged back to the truck. Annabeth's scary when she angry. Percy helped Annabeth, who in the backseat the truck first, get Castor into the truck head first. Annabeth had his head on her lap. Percy got some towel with a small length of wood to make his friend a splint. First aid did come in handy. His girlfriend sadly smiled down to the immortal. She kissed his bruised forehead lightly. He moaned slightly. His sea green eyes still shut from the pain. Grover drove. Percy looked over his father's trident.

"It's amazing, right?" Castor said softly. Percy looked towards the injured immortal with amazement.

"Cast, don't talk. It won't help your injuries and if that wouldn't do it, I'll beat you, myself." Annabeth threatened him to keep quiet while she worried about his life. She laughed lowly. She was worried about the immortal dying. She felt him go back to being out. It probably was Poseidon speaking to them. The drive to Long Island wasn't long. It was long for Annabeth, who kept on watching Castor, the whole time. Percy looked over his shoulder to see his girlfriend ready to cry. He called the camp and told Chiron to meet them at the entrance because he would be the only one could carry Castor in his arms. Her gray eyes looked sad as if she just lost someone by death. She didn't want Castor to risk his life for all of the gods, goddesses, and demigods even mortals, who were in wrong place at the wrong time. He wouldn't get the idea of him being injury during those acts of heroism. They got to the outside of the invisible camp to the naked eye. Rachel and Chiron were waiting with Mr. D, who wasn't please to be woken up this early, especially by heroes.

Mr. D announced, "I'm going back to sleep." He yawned and headed back to camp.

Rachel huffed, "He's no help."

Chiron laughed, "You will learn, child." The centaur walked towards the back of the truck. Percy and Grover got out. Percy opened the door to the back. The centaur was surprised at his comrade's wounds. "Annabeth, help him into my arms. Very gently," Annabeth did what she was told. "Now Castor, what happened?" Castor didn't reply as he moaned of the pain. Rachel gasped at Castor's state. "Ah, I see. Castor, listen, we will be taking you to the Medical Cabin. We will dress those wounds of yours, my friend." He chuckled. The group headed to the cabin and Chiron told Percy, Grover and Rachel to go get some rest because Castor will be there, tomorrow.

"Can I stay?" Annabeth asked as Chiron laid Castor onto one of beds in the cabin.

"Yes, you can. Will you go get me the medical kit?" Annabeth went to go get the kit. Chiron started to get Castor's shirt off. He gotten a cloth and dab the wound until the immortal's blood was gone.

"Here's the med kit," Annabeth gave a small box to Chiron. She couldn't look towards Castor. Chiron started to rap the immortal's chest. He tended to the scrapes on his face. He also wrapped his forehead to protect his bruise.

"Are you sure he's going to be alright?" Annabeth asked.

"He will be fine." He reassured her with a sincerely smile.

Annabeth started to twirl her curly locks. She smiled sadly at looking her brother-like friend. The centaur walked over to the healing remedies. He started mixing some into a liquid substance. Annabeth sat on Castor's side. She held his uninjured hand and kept on muttering to herself, "I'm so sorry. I let this happen. Cast, please, be alright." She leaned to kiss his cheek. She smiled sadly. "Don't go anywhere."

Chiron went back to Annabeth and Castor. Annabeth give him this. He handed a vale filled with this substance.

'_Annabeth._' Her mother called.

'_Yes, mom._'

'_Give it to Castor. It will help._' Athena promised.

"Okay." She gulped as she opened his mouth. Annabeth poured it into his mouth.

Chiron told her, "Rest Annabeth. Castor would do anything for you and now, you will rest for him. He will feel fine tomorrow." Annabeth nodded as she walked over the bed to Castor's left.

"Thanks, Chiron." Annabeth smiled.

"It wasn't a problem at all, Annabeth. Now, you sleep because you had quite the adventure, today." He smiled and left.

Annabeth turned onto her side and watched Castor for a few moments before blowing over the candle light. "Castor, you are always strong for me. Now, I have to be strong for you. Sleep tight, Cast. You're one of my best friends. Don't dare to scare me again like that. I do worry about you, Cast. You're the more to me than my own brothers. You're my brother, too. Even through you have no relation me. Cast, I love you, remember that."

When Annabeth's head hit the pillow, she was out for the night. She was waiting until her best friend would wake from his slumber. The camp slept through the night. Even through one of them were in a whitest of fog. A dirty blonde walked through it. Castor didn't know where he was but he wasn't in the battle or at Camp Half Blood or anywhere he has been. He saw a light and he didn't know it was but it wasn't anything good either. He could feel death or alive. He questioned his immortality. Annabeth's words came to him. He smiled. He knew that she loved him as a sibling. She all ready knew that he loved her and would put his life on the line for her. Maybe just maybe this was all a bad dream. Or maybe this feeling was going to give him opportunity to die or something bad was going to happen. He shook that thought he needed to find the white fog and get out of there!


	2. Who are you?

Castor moaned as he sat from the bed. He looked around as he had no idea where he was. He stood up from the bed and saw Annabeth sleeping in another bed. He thought she was familiar but couldn't put a name to that blonde. He walked around and looked around curiously at the beakers, boiling liquids and different jarred goods. Castor looked to beautiful blonde. He smiled. A centaur came into the cabin.

"Castor, you are up and about." Chiron smiled.

"Castor?" Castor raised an eyebrow.

"Castor, are you all right?"

"Who's this Castor guy?" Castor questioned.

"That is you, Castor. Do you remember anything?" Castor shook his head. "Oh gods, this is bad."

Annabeth woke up. She jumped out of her bed. She ran towards Castor and hugged him. The daughter of Athena was about to cry, which she wouldn't do it in front of anyone. Castor was confused. He knew her but couldn't put a name to the blonde's face. He couldn't recognize poor Chiron or Annabeth. Another trio ran the cabin to see their friend wasn't feeling all right. The Oracle of Delphi, son of Poseidon, and the Senior protector were worried most of the night until Chiron came to their different cabins to tell them to get some rest as well. He also reassured them that Castor would be fine.

"Who are you?" Castor asked.

"You don't know who I am." Annabeth frowned. Castor shook his head again. Percy, Rachel and Grover entered the cabin with delight. They attacked the poor immortal, who doesn't remember anyone or anything for that matter. The teens went down and hugged their friend.

"Who are you guys?" Castor asked. Percy helped Annabeth up and put his arm around her shoulder. Rachel was helped up by Grover. She crossed her arms in disbelief. Castor got up and looked at them again as if they all had four heads. He couldn't put a name to any of them. Someone else came into the cabin. It was Dionysus. He had a Coca-Cola can in his hand. He walked Castor and patted his head. Castor looked up curious. He raised another eyebrow.

"What wrong with you?" Dionysus asked. "You usually push my hand off your head, Charger."

"Charger?" Castor wondered.

"Yeah, as you can charge your appearance." Dionysus explained. "What are you talking about, Castor?"

"Who is this Castor follow?" He asked.

"That's you." The group of teens yelled as Annabeth hit the back of his head.

"This girl hits hard." Castor whispered to Percy while rubbing his head.

"I know." He whispered back.

They all gather on the beds that Castor and Annabeth occupancy the night before. Castor sat by the red headed Oracle and Grover sat on his right. Percy and Annabeth sat with each other. Chiron leaned on his staff. All of them were puzzled that Castor couldn't remember who he was. All of them told him what happened. He got hit hard enough to pass out and was bleeding badly. Castor looked down to his broken right arm. He shook his head in disbelief. He couldn't be immortal like they're telling him. He just couldn't believe it. It's impossible. Also the fact that he was in a camp full of half-gods, called Demigods. A little too fictional to him. Rachel was an oracle of the gods. The guy on his right was a satyr protector, half-man and half-goat. Wow, he couldn't believe the graphics they got for him to play that. This centaur was a good touch too. Castor didn't realize that the blonde was talking as he was trying to make some sense of this.

"That's how you might have amnesia, Cast." She explained. "Cast? Are you listening?" She glared at him.

"Huh? Oh, sorry," He smiled apologizing. "I was kinda not. I was thinking that all of you guys are crazy." A blue Yankees hat hit him in the head hard. He whined of pain because his bruised forehead. Annabeth gasped and apologized quickly. "I kinda deserved that." Castor smiled.

Percy, Rachel and Grover laughed. Chiron watched as Castor removed his right arm from the sling. He started working it. Castor laughed as if nothing was wrong. He had several broken bones. He felt feel. Chiron got him a change of clothes. A camp tee, some tan cargo shorts and his black skater shoes were gave to Castor because his clothes were covered with blood and sliced all over. He walked out of the Medical cabin with sun beaming his eyes. A brunette was there now. She was talking with Rachel and Annabeth. The brunette waved him over and she was cute.

"Hey, who's her?" Castor asked.

"Cast, if you don't remember, I'm Piper." Piper exclaimed. A dark haired girl, who's Asian, walked up and locked arms with Castor. Piper yelled, "Drew!"

"Hello, Castor." Drew said flirty. "You're back. OMG. I miss you, hon." She ruffled his shaggy dirty blonde head.

"If you're trying to flirt with me, then it isn't working." Castor replied coolly.

"You don't remember. I kinda jealous of you, bro. Well, meet my half-sister, Drew." Piper announced uncaring.

Castor stood, walked to Piper and whispered, "She's nothing like you."

"I know and I like it. I'm the only normal one in the Aphrodite cabin." Piper whispered back.

"Note to self, stay away from anything that has to do with Aphrodite's cabin. Exclude Piper from the list above." He joked.

They laughed. Drew walked away huffing. Rachel and Annabeth shared their laughter even though they didn't know what Castor said. After breakfast, Castor followed or dragged by Annabeth to her different activities. She hoped some of things he could do before would jog his memory. Well, he got used to his name because everyone that passed said hi to him using Cast. He thought it was a lame name but it meant, beaver. It was the name of one of the Gemini's and the name of one of the deceased campers. He frowned. Someone, who is dead, had his name. Finally, it came free time before dinner and Castor got separated from Annabeth, but on purpose. He found himself at the docks by Poseidon's cabin. He didn't know why but the water was relaxing. He couldn't put a finger on it but he felt that someone was close to him was there somewhere. Someone called out to him and he jumped to his feet. He was so in trouble. A hand touch his shoulder and his sea green eyes contacted with another pair. He felt stupid.

"Hey, are you alright?" Percy asked.

Castor sat back down and be surprised. He really thought it was Annabeth. "I'm fine, Perc."

"So, you remember anything?" He asked.

"Nope. What I know that I can shoot an arrow in bull's-eye and spilt an arrow with another one. Apollo's kids weren't so happy." Percy laughed.

"You split their arrows, didn't you?"

"No, I didn't know the sun god's kids' arrows had a flashy glow." He said sarcastically.

"Hey, you going play capture the flag tonight?"

"I might not remember anything but having a blast wouldn't so bad."

"Well, we'll be playing the hunters tonight."

"Who?"

"Us," The two looked behind them and saw several girls with Artemis, herself. "Well, good luck guys. We are not going to lose this time."

Artemis looked at Castor. Something about him seemed different. Different wouldn't even describe what happening if with Castor. He has amnesia. He doesn't know the name he had given. Castor looked towards Percy like saying _explain_ _'cause I don't get it._

Percy laughed, "Artemis is goddess of the moon. The hunters have sworn their loyalty to Artemis also they are all-," before he finished, his hand cupped Castor's ear and whispered, "-have hatred towards males like you and I." Castor nodded. "Guys, Castor has amnesia. Plus, he doesn't think that he is an immortal."

"'Because I'm not," Castor folded his arms over his chest stubbornly.

They had dinner. Percy and Castor dashed to get suit up. Castor thought Annabeth would kill him for ditching her, during free time. She hugged worrying about him. All of campers well most of them got suit up. Piper introduced Jason and Leo to Castor, the forgotten immortal. Jason and he were good friends already. Leo and he were too. All of the cabins join up to defeat the hunters of Artemis and herself. They raced to the armory for some weapons. Most of them had their own weapons on hand. Castor got a sword. He always using his mind but he couldn't. Plus, Annabeth threatened him to stay by her side.

"No problem, mom." Castor answered sarcastically.

"What did you say?" She asked.

"Mommy doesn't need to be so protective."

"Cast, if they don't kill you, then I will." Annabeth whacked him again.

"Hey. Hey. Hey." Percy separated them.

Rachel chuckled, "You guys, really, need a babysitter."

"They are worst than real siblings." Grover added.

_Calm yourself, Castor._

"Who's there?" He muttered.

_Castor, you might not remember who I am, right now. You need to know that we have an empathy link._

"Who are you?" Again he muttered.

_I'm Poseidon, king of the oceans and your greatest ally._


	3. Unknown Sideeffects

After a good game of Capture the Flag, everyone was exhausted. The hunters were too. Somehow, the immortal didn't have his memory but it didn't mean that he didn't know how to have a little fun. Castor, Clarisse, Piper and Rachel were in charge of hiding the flag. Castor, being an incredible shot, Clarisse, being the bodyguard, Piper, navigator and Rachel, predictor, were an unstoppable team. They got to the cave with the help of Annabeth's plan. Castor, who didn't remember anything, was faster than Zeus' lightning bolts. The guys were exhausted and all of them headed to bed even the hunters were exhausted. Artemis and her team of maidens were defeated by Castor's quick skills of thinking on his toes. He held the flag in victory. With the help of Percy, Annabeth stepped towards Castor and he smiled. The immortal gave her the win and held an arm up in victory. They cheered for Annabeth and her strategy. Castor was out and Tyson headed to bed too. The young Cyclops got his friend's arm over his shoulder.

"Percy, he looks exhausted and happy." Tyson told his half-brother.

The Demigod nodded, "I know. Tyson, take him to our cabin." Percy smiled as the Cyclops walked towards the sea.

Grover ran to his best friend, "Hey, Perc, Chiron wants us to gather in the Big House."

The two went the house, where Chiron, Mr. D, and Rachel stay and also the house also they use it for head consolers meetings. Three another people besides Rachel and Annabeth were there too, Jason, Leo and Piper. They all sat in some chairs and all were pandering the thought why? Was Castor going to be all right or will he become mortal and can't come to the camp ever again? Chiron walked into the room and smiled sadly.

"Chiron, what's wrong?" Percy worried.

"Castor is not well."

"What are you talking about?" Grover questioned.

"What's happening with him?" Annabeth asked concernedly.

"Without his memory, he's not immortal anymore." Chiron said calmly.

"What?" They all shouted. They were disbelieving what the Centaur just said. They all started to talk at same time. All thinking same thing how could they change Castor's thoughts about him being immortal. Somehow, he wouldn't believe them if they told him that they weren't lying. They needed a plan and first. The Gods and Goddesses were gathering to talk this matter over.


End file.
